clout_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Tonez
"George W. Bush right on her pussy." -XXXTentacion Tonez is a member of the Clout Kingdom discord server. He first joined the server on November 23rd, 2017, but only truly began to involve himself in the second half of 2018. Greatest Achievements He once flew himself into a fleet of Space Nut Mongrels and destroyed them all with his mighty peen, a weapon located on the southern hemisphere of his celestial body. Tonez was surprised when a Nut Mongrel the size of Jupiter approached him, but still, it was no match for his immense power that radiated out of his holes. He shot the Nut Mongrel into the depths of space with ease by shooting a massive plasma beam from the hole in his arm and single-handedly saved the Clout Kingdom server from imminent insemination. He is known for being so good on Garry's Mod TTT that he is questioned about his excellent aim and is often accused of using an aimbot. Tonez has also handled some drama very well in the server. He has stopped lots of stuff from going to far while he allowed his lord and savior Frost to sleep. He is the only man to ever Squash 2 Beefs at once. No Cap... Hopes For The Future Tonez hopes one day to be widely known for his passion for making music. He chefs up beats hotter than a neutron star inside the devil's asshole. He is an FL Studio user and usually says fuck any other program and will soon own the plugin Omnisphere. He will then cook beats hotter than anything he has produced before... But only time will tell. Adventures of the Young Jack Sparrow Himself Baurdians Of The Balaxy: Tonez and Zach were on a Cyberpunk Earth in the Year 2378. They were detectives that time traveled back from 2390 in NYC investigating a future murder of a women named Jennifer. Zach was a seasoned bounty hunter and Tonez was his new partner. Zach and Tonez were attempting to stop the murder of Jennifer from happening because it sets off a chain of events that affects the earth in terrible ways. Tonez and Zach seen the Jennifer while walking through a back street lit up by neon lights from the big city. They followed her from a safe distance trying not to spook her as she already knew she was in danger. Zach and Tonez jumped into a cab and followed her all the way out of the city into an area that's a rare sight to see nowadays. They rode into a big valley with a massive castle in the middle of it. Jennifer entered the castle grounds while Zach and Tonez followed. She walked into a meadow of cherry blossom tree's when a little girl stepped out from the tree line and started conversing with Jennifer as Zach and Tonez followed. As Zach and Tonez followed they realized branches on the trees around them were bending and snapping. They soon realized the little girl had psionic powers that would soon be used to kill Jennifer. They stopped the little girl and completed their mission. Zach and Tonez traveled back to the year 2390 and spoke of what was next for them. Zach claimed he was gonna go out into the stars and see what's in store for him on other planets and Tonez contemplated what he wanted. Tonez made his mind and decided to join Zach at the space station to be sent into the cosmos. They headed into a a massive vertical tube with an open ceiling and were approached by a man holding a special space suit and a backpack full of supplies with two rocket engines coming off the bottom of it. They were told they had two different sets of fuel and one was to get them out into the atmosphere and into space and the other is to get them into a vortex like wormhole that should take them into the Andromeda system. They were informed they also had a fuel can in the backpack that they would need to put in manually while floating in Andromeda to get them to their desired planet. They singed a ton of wavers and contracts before and were finally gonna be on their way to get out of the Milky Way and into Andromeda. They Stood in the tubes and were ready to be launched. Zach and Tonez were suited up and looking straight into the clouds above when the platform inside the tube launched them into the sky. They were side by side and both pressed the buttons on their bags strap to launch them into space. They finally were in space then waved goodbye to each other. Both Zach and Tonez pressed the second button and they both launched at the speed of light. Tonez eventually seen the Blue vortex the guys back at the space station spoke of and flew straight into it. Tonez was spit out into the Andromeda system and could see planets in the distance so he picked one replaced the first fuel can with the extra one they gave him and aimed himself towards it. He pressed the button and eventually reached the planet. While descending he pulled his parachute and landed in the middle of a street and was surrounded by all types of sentient species even some that looked human. Tonez seen a sign on a building in the distance and was drawn to it for its neon lights as it gave him a sense of being home. He walked in and was surprised when he seen Zach at the bar drinking some Whisky. Tonez sat next to Zach and said "where to now partner?" Zach with a confused and also surprised look on his face said "holy shit we picked the same planet?!?!" Tonez laughed and said "lets get going we have work to do." Zach and Tonez looked at a notice board in the bar grabbed a bounty and set off on a new career of bounty hunting.